


Building a Future

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ocean, Reconciliation, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Ginny knew she would find her here, wind blowing her hair back and staring out at the ocean. It’s all very dramatic, one of the many possible clichés they had chuckled at just a few hours back. Ginny honestly didn’t expect to have a heartfelt heart-to-heart with her girlfriend while watching the sunset over the ocean, but here they are. Cho looks lost, a lone figure on the horizon, hugging herself and standing tall against the wind.





	Building a Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Take us home." by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

Ginny knew she would find her here, wind blowing her hair back and staring out at the ocean. It’s all very dramatic, one of the many possible clichés they had chuckled at just a few hours back. Ginny honestly didn’t expect to have a heartfelt heart-to-heart with her girlfriend while watching the sunset over the ocean, but here they are. Cho looks lost, a lone figure on the horizon, hugging herself and standing tall against the wind. 

It’s her fault, all her fault, and Ginny feels like a complete and utter twat. They haven’t seen each other in way too long, both busy with games and training and tours, living next to each other more than together. This holiday was supposed to make it up, to bring them closer together again and give them space to breath and relax. Maybe the holiday came too late, maybe it was inevitable and totally normal and to be expected, but they fought. It was a _big_ fight, full of yelling and screaming and tears, accusations thrown around and neither of them listening. Ginny feels horrible just thinking back on it. 

It had started innocently enough, peaceful tranquillity broken by Cho’s careful question about children, if Ginny ever considered having them. And next thing she remembers, they were both loud and angry and Cho stormed off, leaving Ginny to stand alone in what was supposed to be _their _room. 

Uncertain of her welcome, Ginny takes careful steps towards Cho, making sure to announce her presence. If Cho doesn’t want to talk to her yet, that would only be understandable. Ginny said some ugly things, things like her only wanting children because society tells her too; like her being stupid, wanting to give up her entire life and everything she worked for and for _what_? For a ruined figure after nine months of agony, mood swings and morning sickness ending in the worst pain imaginable and a lifelong responsibility. 

But Cho doesn’t push her away, allows Ginny to stand next to her and silently waits for what she has to say. She is tense, so tense it practically radiates from her and signalising that Ginny is far from forgiven. 

“I’m sorry.” Cho doesn’t react, so Ginny continues, unwilling to let the silence settle between them. “For what I said, for the way I said it - I shouldn’t have yelled like that.” 

Cho still doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t hunch in on herself quite as much anymore, relaxes, if only marginally. Ginny doesn’t know where to go from here, doesn’t know what more to say. She has never been particularly good at apologising and this is especially tricky. She didn’t just break a vase or forgot dinner plans; no, Ginny took something obviously treasured and held close, something she was _trusted_ with, dreams and plans and fantasies for _their future_, and ripped them apart without thinking, calling it insipid and much worse. Cho didn’t deserve Ginny exploding at her, and she likes to think she usually wouldn’t, hadn’t she been riled up by this stupid reporter asking when she would _come to her senses_ and _retire to do her duty to start a family_. Not that that excuses her behaviour. 

Ginny doesn’t realise she is clenching her hands into fists until Cho gently opens them, taking her hands in hers. “You really hurt me. I didn’t expect you to be _exuberant_ of course, but I thought you would at least consider it. Instead you _mocked _me!” 

“I said I’m sorry!” It sounds more defensive than planned and Ginny winces at her tone. Cho makes to pull her hands away, apparently deciding Ginny is hopeless and more likely to hurt her further than to make anything better. Ginny grips her tighter, desperately trying to keep Cho from withdrawing. “I _am_ sorry. You caught me by surprise, that’s all. I didn’t mean to be dismissive or to ridicule you. I would like to talk about it more, rational and calm this time.” 

She has no idea if that is enough, if it helps at all or if there is really anything she could say at the moment. But Cho smiles at her, squeezing her hands tightly and Ginny is confident that they will work this out. They will talk and it will be difficult but she will _not_ lose Cho. 

Relief cursing through her and making her giddy, Ginny abruptly pulls her close, causing Cho to stumble into her arms and hugs her, smothering her laughter in her neck. The last weight of worry falls off her when Cho laughs too, pulling her head back by her hair and pressing a kiss on her lips. 

“Take us home.” It’s uttered so softly Ginny would doubt Cho even said anything, had she not felt the breath ghosting on her lips. After another quick kiss, Ginny pulls away, grinning mischievously at her girlfriend and dragging her back inside. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187535595063/building-a-future)


End file.
